Broomstick and Owl A Love Story
by emo-is-the-stars
Summary: Oliver Wood is trying hard to tell Colette how he feels about her, but the words just won't come out
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello! This is my FIRST Harry Potter FanFic, so please, do be nice. I hope everyone likes my story and I have not copied from anyone at all, and PLEASE don't copy from me.  
  
Disclaimer- I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, or any of those people. I bow down before J.K. Rowling. I do own Colette. Yippie!  
  
"OLIVER WOOD!"  
  
Professor McGonagall's voice broke into Oliver's daydream like a stone hitting the water.  
  
"Yes? Sorry," he said quickly. He could feel his classmates staring at him and his cheeks darkened.  
  
"Please try and stay awake when I am teaching the class Mr.Wood. You need to learn these wand motions for our next test." Professor McGonagall gave Oliver another stern look and went back to teaching.  
  
Oliver felt a sharp kick in his leg.  
  
"Ouch," he moaned. "Why'd you do that Percy?"  
  
Percy glared back at him. "We don't need anymore trouble or points taken away from Gryffindor."  
  
"Calm down Percy," Oliver whispered. Rolling his eyes he turned back to his notes.  
  
When the bell rang everyone jumped up to rush out the door. Oliver waited a few seconds before joining the crowd. He knew he'd have a better chance of seeing her in the hallway. Maybe he could squeeze over to talk with her..  
  
He scanned the passing faces. Tons of girls, some winking at his good looks, but not the right one. With a heavy sigh Oliver walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Broomstick, why the long face?"  
  
With the sound of those five words, Oliver's mood did a sharp U-turn. He smiled and turned to see the glowing face of a Gryffindor girl.  
  
"Colette, hey." He could feel the color in his cheeks again and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Divination was a huge pain today. She had us mapping out the 6 month cycle for the planet Mars and for homework we have to make up a chart showing how Mars affects the 12 zodiac signs." Colette smiled up at Oliver. 'You still with me?"  
  
He nodded. Why don't I just tell her how I feel, he thought. Tell her now!  
  
"Colette, I need to say something," Oliver blurted out.  
  
She looked worried. "Uh, is everything alright?"  
  
Oliver stared deep into those blue eyes. Right at the center, in a ring around the pupil, was a band of brown flecked with gold. He shook his head.  
  
"No. I mean yes. I need to say something to." He stopped and looked around, spying Potter.  
  
"To who, Oliver?" It sent chills down his spine to hear her call him his real name and not the nickname she had made up for him. "To Potter, Harry. Yeah, so um by and uh, see you later." He bolted off the bench and ran after Harry and Percy's brother Ron. Nice try, he thought, now she'll never know. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Thanks to Tinuviel for my one review, hope you still enjoy. And to any new readers, please review if ya like it. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer- I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, or any of those people. I bow down before J.K. Rowling. I do own Colette and the plot. Yippie!  
  
Oliver hurried over and caught up to Harry just as he was leaving the Great Hall. He searched his brain for something to tell Harry in case Colette was watching.  
  
Harry had seen Oliver coming. "Hey Wood. Emergency meeting?"  
  
"Um no Potter. Just, uh, wanted to be sure your broom would be ready."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Don't know, McGonagall told me off for asking her too many times."  
  
Ron grunted.  
  
Oliver frowned. "Well make sure you can get a back up broom, just to be safe." He said goodbye and left.  
  
Not feeling very hungry, Oliver made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He passed a portrait of a group of giggling girls. They laughed and blushed as he slumped by. "Twinkle toes," he mumbled to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Speak up next time dear! I'm not as young as I look!" she exclaimed, swinging open.  
  
Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson were whispering near the fireplace. Oliver crossed the room to join them.  
  
"Why the long face Wood?" Alicia asked.  
  
"I blew another chance at telling Colette how I feel," he said, flopping down into a big armchair.  
  
The two girls exchanged looks.  
  
"What?"  
  
Angelina faced him. "Well, even if you did tell her how you feel, it would do you no good now."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"She's going out with Cedric." Alicia tossed a piece of parchment into the flames.  
  
Oliver was very pale. "Ssssince when?" he finally managed to say.  
  
"This morning, after Muggle Studies." Angelina patted him on the back. "Just wait a while. She'll come around."  
  
Oliver got up out of the armchair. "I'm sick of waiting. Goodnight." And with that he headed for the boys' dormitory. 


End file.
